The Silver Lining in the Cloud
by ecstaticme97
Summary: Kanda gets injured in a mission while protecting Allen, but how does Allen   feel about this?


**Title: **_The Silver Lining in the Cloud_

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Yullen (Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker)

**Summary: **Kanda gets injured in a mission while protecting Allen, but how does Allen

feel about this?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own -Man or its characters. Hoshino-sensei does.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was raining heavily. Allen thought it fit his mood perfectly. Just two hours ago, he and Kanda returned from a mission to Moscow, Russia.

They had to investigate a village in which the people disappeared at random times in the day. The finders reported that this was probably the work of the innocence.

So Komui sent Kanda and Allen to the village to get back the innocence.

They reached the village safely, and they got the innocence, but on the way back they encountered some level 1 and level 2 akuma. They were able to defeat them without any problems, but then a level 4 showed up and attacked them.

While the level 4 was fighting Allen, at the same time, a level 2 akuma attacked him from behind. He then got distracted by the level 2, and he did not notice the level 4, who was about to attack him from behind.

Just when the level 4 launched its attack, Kanda took the hit for him and got severely injured in the left shoulder and arm.

The two of them managed to defeat the level 4 with some difficulty and by the time they reached the Black Order Headquarters, it was late at night and everyone was sleeping.

Right now, Allen was on his way to the infirmary where Kanda was treating his wounds. He wanted to see if Kanda was alright.

He wondered when he started to think so much of Kanda. He knew he was seriously attracted to Kanda. He wasn't sure when it started, maybe it was since their first mission, when Kanda took an attack for him, or maybe it was since the first time they met, when Kanda nearly killed him.

Just when Allen was about to open the door to the infirmary, the door opened from the other side and Kanda stepped out.

"Kanda?" asked Allen, "Why aren't you resting in the infirmary?"

"Che. My wounds are already healed."

Allen knew that Kanda could recover very quickly. After all, he managed to heal from a wound which should take five months to recover in just three days, but he was still worried about Kanda.

He was so deep in his thoughts that the sound of Kanda's voice jolted him back into reality.

"What are you doing here, moyashi?"

"My name isn't moyashi, it's ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N!" exclaimed Allen.

"Che. A moyashi will always be a moyashi." was Kanda's reply.

Allen tried his best not to snap at Kanda, he was still worried about Kanda

"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting right now?" he asked.

"Tch. I said I'm fine, baka moyashi." replied Kanda.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief, it was reassuring to know that Kanda was alright. He was so relieved that he didn't even snap at Kanda for calling him 'moyashi'.

"Kanda? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, moyashi?"

"Why did you save me back there? Didn't you say that you would abandon me if I got in your way?" inquired Allen.

"Tch. Why do you care?"

"Because I like you, BaKanda!" exclaimed Allen, but then he realised what he said and he started stuttering. "Ah- Th-That is-"

He was silenced by Kanda's lips on his.

Allen hesitated slightly, but he started responding slowly.

The kiss started off soft and chaste, but before too long it deepened, wet and warm. Kanda's fingers threaded through his white hair even as his own clasped behind Kanda's neck. He moaned as a tongue swiped at his lip and let his jaw fall open slightly, and then Kanda was there, exploring his mouth with his tongue. It seemed like the kiss lasted for hours though it was just a few minutes.

Kanda parted his lips from Allen, a string of saliva connecting them.

"W-What was that?" asked Allen, who was blushing brightly and still in a daze.

"I like you, baka moyashi, that's why I saved you." replied Kanda, who had a very slight blush on his cheeks.

This statement caused Allen to blush a deeper red. He could hardly believe this was happening. Seeing Allen blush, Kanda gave a low chuckle. Hearing his deep voice gave shivers to Allen.

"If you keep blushing so much, I'll ravish you." said Kanda.

And hearing this, Allen couldn't help but blush a deeper red once again.

Seeing this, Kanda couldn't resist, so he kissed Allen again. He was about to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by a loud growl from Allen's stomach.

"Ah- S-Sorry, I-" stammered Allen.

"Did you forget to eat because you were worried about me?" asked Kanda in a teasing voice.

Allen gave a slow nod as a response.

Kanda's eyes softened slightly and he said, "Let's go and fill your monster of a stomach, moyashi."

"I'm not a moyashi, BaKanda!" was Allen's heated reply.

The two of them left for the cafeteria, hand in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

This was my ever fan fiction. In fact, this is the first piece of literature I've written which is more then 250-300 words.

Anyways, I think I ended up making Allen and Kanda a bit OOC, and maybe I messed up a bit on the ending. Oh well…

I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated.

ecstaticme97


End file.
